


Muffs And Puns

by irphanfic



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Barista!Phil, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, cuteness, dan is awkward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 22:58:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11838759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irphanfic/pseuds/irphanfic
Summary: Based on Dan’s tweet: ‘i ordered a muffin and the punny barista said ‘‘these are so muffIN RIGHT NOW’‘ so i replied ‘‘mmm get muffINSIDE ME’‘ and he just stared back’or the fic where Phil is that barista but instead of staring back he giggles.





	Muffs And Puns

**Author's Note:**

> so I wrote this in like the span of two hours on my way back home so I'm sorry if this has typos but my inspiration is crazy so here you have a cute oneshot

As soon as he opened the door of the café, Dan’s nostrils were invaded by the strong coffee smell, making him inhale for a moment the delicious aroma.

It wasn’t too crowded, but many groups of people were chatting about everything and nothing, meaning there weren’t much free seats to seat on.

He had come in there expecting to work on his next video ideas, get out of his flat for a bit and see if the gods of inspiration englightened him elsewhere.

Dan walked towards the line where two other people were waiting to grab their drinks, thinking what kind of drink could boost his creative juices. A cappuccino? Hot chocolate? Extra large americano?

He took some steps forward as the line got shorter when he noticed the few pastries on the counter.

Oh. Muffins.

They looked good and only three were left. They were a bit pricey but they seemed so delicious… Dan could tell that the blueberry muffin was just asking him to eat him.

‘A talking muffin’ yeah sure. Such a good idea, Dan, it could work in a video.

Just in time, the woman ahead of him took her drink and left by the door, leaving Dan breathless as he noticed the attractive barista in front of him.

Pale skin contrasting wildly with the surely dyed black straight fringed hair. His cheekbones were sharp, along with his jaw, but they most amazing feature Dan was more drawn to were the blue icy eyes that were behind those black framed glasses.

Unconsciously, Dan’s gaze drifted down, checking his thin frame hidden by the yellow coloured apron where a tag was pinned, with the phrase _'Hi! My name is Phil!’_ written.

So, Phil was his name. It suited him. That was a name Dan could picture him saying… and moaning. God, that face and body was to die for. The counter was the only thing stopping him from jumping him right here and now.

“What can I get you?” the chirpy tone from the barista startled Dan, getting out of his daydream to finally order.

“Erm, just a medium sized cappuccino,” Dan said, coughing a bit trying to recover from this weird instant crush.

Phil showed him a smile and was about to turn around when Dan just rembemered.

“Oh, and the blueberry muffin on the counter!” he pointed at the one he wanted, even though it was the only blueberry one left.

“Right up!” Phil said, his smile getting wider, pink lips almost hiding.

Dan followed Phil’s graceful movements, fast but concentrated, following each step thoroughly. He didn’t want to, but Dan’s gaze went straight to Phil’s hips and bum, really appreciating how those black uniform trousers hugged his assets.

“These are so muffIN right now!” Phil jocked with a laugh, making Dan turn his attention back on those eyes as the barista handed him his carboard cup of coffee and pastry.

Picking his order, Dan laughed with him, staring at Phil’s happy expression, making the barista look even more attractive than before.

God, Dan wished those lips would kiss him all over…

“mmm… Get muffINSIDE me,” Dan said, not realizing how that must have sounded for Phil. He wanted the floor to eat him up and bring him straight to hell.

A now red-faced Dan was about to apologize when Phil giggled. He freaking giggled. Oh my god. Dan was sure that was the cutest sound he had ever heard. How did Phil even manage to be attractive and adorable at the same time? It wasn’t fair!

He watched Phil blush and bit his lower lip as he picked up something from the counter, as if he had forgotten to give something else to Dan, “here,” Phil reached and handed him a folded white napkin, “call me, maybe that can be arranged.”

Phil cheekily winked at Dan before turning his attention to the two teenagers that had been waiting in line, letting Dan reach one of the few free seats where he opened the napkin, scribbled numbers and a name with a drawn heart staring back at him.

Yeah, that muffin was worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this story! You can follow me on Tumblr at irphanfic.tumblr.com to know the updates of my phanfics or if you want to prompt me anything. See you next time! :D


End file.
